Tú
by Sephir01
Summary: "Te vi y no pude evitarlo, un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas y me obligué a mí mismo a apartar la mirada. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte? Quiero alejarme, pero siempre volteo a observarte..." (NessxLucas one-shot)


_**Hola!**_ Aqui Sephir01 reportándose luego de siglos en las sombras xD Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir algo pero la inspiración se fue y con esto regreso sólo por unos momentos que utilice en escribir este mini one-shot.

Sin más espero que lo disfruten :)

 _ **Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ *** Tú ***_

* * *

Te miré y no pude evitar sonreír enternecido. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan tierno con algo tan simple?

Las burbujas nos rodeaban cada vez más, te veía soplar con mucha emoción y correr entre ellas como un niño pequeño. A pesar de tener 14 años no pude evitar correr junto a ti, reventando las burbujas que se cruzaban entre nosotros.

Te giraste a observarme con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en tus pómulos mientras reías contento, y frené en seco, tambaleándome, evitando caer al suelo. Y me sonrojé.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me preguntaste curioso. Pero yo no podía reaccionar. ¿Qué es esto?

"Nada… No es nada…" Susurré inseguro.

"Será mejor que entremos, pareciera que lloverá pronto." Sin esperar más pasaste por mi lado dirigiéndote a las puertas de la mansión. No pude evitar mirar tu mano. ¿Qué pasa?

Tal como lo predijiste, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza cuando terminamos de cenar y nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Nuestros amigos no paraban de hablar y reír, y tu sonreías de vez en cuando por sus chistes, pero, yo iba en otro mundo.

Te vi. Cubrías tu boca tratando de no reír muy fuerte, un suave rosado cubrió tus pómulos y yo volví a sonrojarme. ¿Qué?

Voltee el rostro y respire profundo para calmarme, ¿de qué? Sólo… sólo calmarme.

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto, despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta tras nosotros. Cruzaste tus manos tras la espalda y me sonreíste. Y te miré. Otra vez.

Al fin listos y arropados en nuestras respectivas camas nos deseamos buenas noches y nos dispusimos a dormir. Pero no pudimos. Un trueno sonó a lo lejos con gran intensidad, te escuche dar un grito ahogado y cubrirte con tus mantas hasta que sólo se vieran tus cabellos rubios.

Contuve la risa y me levante tratando de no hacer ruido. Con cuidado me recosté junto a ti, al destapar tu rostro te vi. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de tus ojos y tus manos cubrían tus oídos, las separé y rodee tu cuerpo con mis brazos, entregándote mi protección.

"Tranquilo." Susurré. "Estoy aquí, contigo." Sentí como escondiste tu rostro en mi pecho y respiro con tranquilidad. 'Gracias' alcance a oír antes que todo quedara en silencio y el sonido de la lluvia nos cubriera por completo.

Las horas pasaron, los días pasaron y yo, no pude dejar de verte. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Hasta a mí mismo me preocupaba. ¿Con quién hablar? ¿A quién acudir? No lo sabía, no sabía nada. Estaba asustado, si, agobiado. Llegué a enfadarme, a irritarme con solamente tu presencia. ¿Quién te crees? Ya no te miraría más.

Dejé de buscarte, dejé de hablarte, dejé de cuidarte, dejé de acompañarte.

Dejé de mirarte.

Gritabas, llorabas, insultabas, gimoteabas, suplicabas, rogabas. Pero me rehusaba a verte. Ya no podía verte.

Lloré mi soledad, el simple hecho de alejarte me dolía pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía voltear a observarte.

Dolía. Dolía mucho y podía notar que a ti te dolía tanto como a mí la indiferencia.

Semanas después la lluvia volvió a caer.

Pero ahora, ambos en habitaciones separadas y distantes por mi propia petición, me arrepiento. El desconsuelo me consume, la culpa me atormenta, igual que a ti los truenos que ahora se escuchan. Qué hacer. Qué hacer. Te alejé de mi lado por sólo un capricho y ahora te quiero aquí. Abrazarte, protegerte, cuidarte y consolarte. Pero no estás aquí, a mi lado. No estás.

Otro trueno sonó a la distancia y me decidí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a tu encuentro. Necesitaba abrazarte, tocarte, escucharte. Mirarte. No dejé de correr hasta llegar a tu habitacion y tocar con desesperacion la puerta, sin preocuparme por despertar a alguien a las dos de la mañana. Te necesitaba mas que nunca. Los truenos no dejaban de hacer vibrar los cristales y yo rogaba por tu compañia. Por tu consuelo.

Abriste la puerta algo asustado por mi toque insistente y me miraste asombrado. Te vi. No pude evitarlo y te abrace. Llamaste mi nombre con duda, no correspondiste mi abrazo pero tus lagrimas caian sobre mi hombro.

"Lo siento." Dije con un hilo de voz, al borde de las lagrimas. "Queria verte."

Tus manos rodearon mi cuello y me atrajiste mas a tu cuerpo. No dijiste nada, pero no era necesario, sentia tu respiracion y nada mas. La lluvia continuaba cayendo y te aleje sutilmente para ver tus ojos.

"He tardado mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy aqui." Secaste las lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas y sonrei. Y sonreiste.

Te volvi a ver. Y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me acerque a tus labios y los presione con los mios, inclinaste ligeramente la cabeza correspondiendome. Al separarnos cerre mis ojos y solte todo la amargura que acumule todas las semanas sin verte, en un suspiro. Y te mire. Todo el estres, pena, angustia y sufrimiento acabaron con solo verte. Eso era lo que necesitaba, eso era lo que queria y no entendia. Junte mi frente con la tuya, observandote.

"Si me lo permites, no quiero dejar de verte." Te sonrojaste con violencia por mi peticion y rei un poco. Tan dulce. Susurraste un 'si' avergonzado y tome tu mano, entrelazandola con la mia.

Finalmente, te vi.

* * *

 ***.*.* FIN *.*.***

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por la espera y por leer n.n**

 _\- Sephir01_


End file.
